Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 1974 Style)
The Cartoon Adventures of 1974's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Angel (Rock & Rule) *Bill - Omar (Rock & Rule) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Sadness - Chantotchi (Tamagotchi) *Disgust - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Anger - Mr. Stubborn (The Mr. Men Show) *Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Jill's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Bill's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Hot Wave Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Wally/Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Nilam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Pizza Girl - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Banette (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Rita (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Thr Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 1974 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 1974 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 1974 Style) - Emmy Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 1974 Style) - Chantotchi We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 1974 Style) - Carrie Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 1974 Style) - Mr. Stubborn My Bad *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 1974 Style) - Beastly Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 1974 Style): Sarah Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 1974 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Emmy in Tails You Lose.png|Emmy as Joy Carrie1.png|Carrie as Disgust Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Fear Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Riley Anderson Category:The Cartoon Adventures of 1974 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG